


Something's Cooking

by slashpervert



Series: Fools' Promises [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-31
Updated: 2008-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashpervert/pseuds/slashpervert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco finds Harry in the kitchen and things get hot. Co-authored by Aveeno_baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something's Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> **Authors:** [](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/profile)[**slashpervert**](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/) and [](http://aveeno-baby.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://aveeno-baby.livejournal.com/)**aveeno_baby**.  
>  **Betas:** [](http://brknhalo241.livejournal.com/profile)[**brknhalo241**](http://brknhalo241.livejournal.com/), [](http://nefernat.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://nefernat.livejournal.com/)**nefernat** and **Mini Mouse**.  
>  **Warnings:** Language, Explicit M/M sex, oral, anal, rimming.  
>  **Notes:** Written post-HBP, pre-DH. No spoilers. One-shot that can be read separately, all found under the tag/link [_**Fools' Promises**_](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/tag/fools%27+promises). This one follows [](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/204758.html)_**In the Library**_ , salvaged from the abandoned _Secrets and Promises_ story.  
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a non-commercial work of fan fiction intended for adult audiences only. No copyright infringement intended.  
>  **Distribution:** Distribution is limited to personal use. Do NOT repost without written permission. See explanation [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/242164.html). You can find links to translations of my stories [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/208619.html).

Harry stood in front of the stove, slowly stirring the contents of one pot, before going to another and checking it. "Almost done," he murmured, poking the spaghetti with a fork. He went back to the sauce, picking up the spoon and taking a small taste. "Hmm ...."

Beckett popped into the kitchen and stood staring at Harry. Harry couldn't exactly tell, but the house-elf looked even more disturbed than at other times. Harry turned and smiled at him. "Hello there. I know you usually do this, but ... I wanted to cook Draco something tonight. If you don't mind, of course," he said.

Beckett sighed unhappily and disappeared again.

When Draco Apparated home, the elf was standing there, waiting to take his coat. Draco handed the item over and then cocked his head, looking at Beckett for a moment. "Okay, what has he done this time?"

Beckett looked at the floor, "Master Harry is in the KITCHEN!" He said "kitchen" like it was something shameful.

"The kitchen?" Draco asked.

The house-elf nodded. Draco shook his head. "Where is the kitchen, Beckett?"

"In the back of the house, sir."

Draco gestured, "Show me." He followed the elf to a door where Beckett pointed. "Go to your place for now, I will call you if I need you." The elf disappeared and, smiling, Draco walked through the door.

Harry was still standing in front of the stove, tasting the sauce again. "Beckett?" he asked, without turning around.

Draco leaned against the wall, admiring the view. Actually, he ignored the kitchen, despite the fact that he had never seen it before. The view that captured his attention was Harry clad only in a pair of Draco's green silk boxers and black silk socks. He smirked, enjoying the play of muscles on the other man's back and the tight swell of Harry's arse in the silk.

"... Beckett?" Harry looked over his shoulder. "Oh! Draco!" He blushed, setting the spoon down. "I didn't think you'd be home for a while."

Grinning, the blond sauntered up to Harry, looking him up and down thoughtfully, "Just what is it that you are doing?"

"Cooking," Harry answered slowly, noticing the look. "Spaghetti and sauce ... it's simple, but good." He smiled at Draco.

"Looks delicious," Draco smirked, but he was clearly not looking at the food. "May I taste it?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. He knew Draco wasn't talking about the food but he turned around and picked the spoon up, dipping it in the pot of sauce. "Of course you can taste it," Harry answered, holding the spoon up.

Draco moved up behind Harry, pressing his hands to cup his silk covered arse and nibbling at his neck. "Hmmm, very good," he murmured against Harry's neck.

Harry laughed softly, tilting his head a bit and setting down the spoon. "Oh, you meant me ... should've warned me first ...."

Draco's hands slid over the silk, moving forward to the front, sliding over his hips. He bit at Harry's neck and pulled him back against his own front, rubbing his quickly hardening cock through his trousers against Harry's arse.

Harry moaned softly, bending over just a bit so he could press back against Draco. "You feel nice," he whispered, rubbing up against him slightly.

Draco held Harry's hips and pulled him away from the stove, turning with the other man's body pressed against him and positioning Harry so that the chopping counter was in front of him. He ran his arms up Harry's arms and took Harry's hands, pressing them to the worktop. "Hold this. Stay," he whispered.

Harry held onto the surface, his hips pressed back firmly against Draco. "You don't have to worry about me going anywhere," he replied softly, gripping the counter.

"Good." Draco smiled, running his hands down Harry's back and cupping his arse again. He groaned, kneading the muscles of that beautiful backside. He kissed the back of Harry's neck, nipping the spot at the base and then began licking, kissing and nipping his way down Harry's spine, stroking his lover's arse and thighs as he did so.

Harry moaned loudly, feeling himself get completely aroused as he was rubbed. "More," he murmured.

Draco was on his knees now, reaching one hand around Harry to fondle his cock through the silk and the other continuing to stroke Harry's thighs. He bit Harry's arse through the silk of the shorts.

Harry gasped and moaned, leaning forward more and biting his lip. "Mm ...."

Draco slid both hands up to the waistband of "his" boxers on Harry and began sliding the shorts down, over Harry's erection and down to his ankles. "Lift your left foot, Harry," he commanded.

Harry nodded and lifted his foot, looking over his shoulder at Draco.

Draco slipped the silk off that foot and then tapped Harry's other foot and smiled up at him.

Harry smiled back, flushing completely. "... like the view?" he whispered.

"Spread your legs further apart," was Draco's reply, his eyes glinting mischievously.

Harry raised an eyebrow, but spread his legs farther apart.

When Harry moved his foot, Draco took the shorts off and stuffed them in his back pocket. He stood up, still fully clothed and took a minute to truly admire Harry spread before him, wearing only his socks. Then he stepped forward again and, starting at Harry's shoulders, he ran both hands down Harry's back, buttocks, and legs, then back up to cup his arse again.

Harry moaned softly, loving the feel of Draco's hands on his body. He shifted against them as much as he could, looking back so he could watch him.

Draco knelt between Harry's spread legs and continued to fondle his arse, kneading the flesh as he also leaned forward planting kisses and little bites. He circled around until he began licking and fondling the crevasse, using his hands to spread Harry's arse cheeks.

"Oh ... Draco ..." he moaned, flushing. "Don't stop ... don't ever stop ...."

"Mmmm," Draco hummed against Harry's body, licking at the tight circle of flesh and squeezing his arse cheeks harder.

Harry cried out and fell forward on his forearms, pushing back against his tongue. "Fuck .…"

Draco smiled, continuing to tongue Harry's arse, thrusting his tongue in harder.

Harry whimpered and clenched around Draco's tongue, knowing he could come just from this alone. He moved a hand down his chest, passing over his nipples before he moved down his stomach, caressing the skin. "God, Draco ...."

Those amazing noises were fantastic and Draco loved that he could do this to Harry. He pushed his tongue in deeper, holding Harry with one hand and reaching down between Harry's legs to cup his lover's balls.

"Fuck, fuck ... c-close, Draco," he managed to stutter, feeling that familiar heat in the pit of his stomach.

Draco reached further, running his hand up Harry's cock, even as he continued to fuck him with his tongue.

Harry cried out as he came hard, clenching around his tongue again.

Holding Harry's cock while he came, Draco loved the sensation of his lover spasming in his hand. He rested his face against Harry's arse, enjoying the feel of that beautiful arse against his cheeks. He could hear Harry's ragged breathing and smiled. Then he smelled smoke; something was burning.

Harry fell forward with a small sigh and breathed in. Then he coughed. "Ah, damn," he muttered, moving over to the stove and fiddling with the handles on it.

Draco stayed where he was on the floor, but sat back on his heels, watching as his flushed and naked Harry went to the stove to stop the food from burning. He smiled, shaking his head, softly chuckling at the absurdity of it.

Harry opened one pot and stepped back when a cloud of smoke floated up. Coughing, he waved it away as much as he could. Grimacing, he looked in it.

"I messed up our dinner ...."

Draco continued to smile, raising his eyebrows as he leered, "Messy yes, but dinner isn't really what I want right now."

Harry turned to him, smiling a bit. "You want dessert, too?"

Still kneeling on the floor, Draco looked up at Harry, truly enjoying the view. "Well, I already ate, how about you?"

"Mm …why are you still dressed?" he murmured, kneeling down on the floor with him. "I shouldn't be the only naked one here ...."

Draco reached for Harry then, one hand on each side of his face, bringing himself up onto his knees again and forward, kissing Harry passionately. Rubbing his still clothed body against the naked man.

Harry laughed softly as he kissed him back, hoping Beckett wouldn't choose now to figure out what that smell was.

Draco pulled back and smirked at Harry, then began unbuttoning his own shirt. "Want to help?" he asked.

Harry just smiled, watching him. "Help with what? You're doing fine."

Draco laughed and finished the buttons down the front of his shirt. Then he undid the cuffs and shrugged out of the shirt. He rocked back on to his feet and came up standing above Harry. Smiling down at Harry, he began to unbutton his trousers.

Harry stayed kneeling on the floor, glancing up at him. He raised an eyebrow. "Hm ..." he hummed. "Good view ...."

Draco toed off his shoes, kicking them aside. Then he slid his trousers and shorts down over his hips and very prominent erection, letting them fall to the floor before stepping out of them.

Harry looked him up and down, nodding appreciatively. "Since I'm down here ...." He reached up and ran his finger up the length of his cock.

Draco shivered, his eyes going darker as he felt Harry touch him. Damn, if Harry didn't look good on his knees, too.

"Anything you want me to do?" he asked, smirking as he pulled his hand away.

Draco groaned, grabbing a handful of Harry's thick hair. "Suck me," he gasped.

Harry moved forward and kissed the tip of his cock before he sucked the head inside, swirling his tongue around.

It was Draco's turn to grip the edge of the table behind him now. One hand in Harry's hair and the other on the wood, his legs trembled at the feel and sight of Harry doing this to him.

Harry sucked lightly as he moved down, continuing to move his tongue. He reached up and gripped Draco's hips lightly, making sure that he wouldn't thrust.

"Yes, Harry," Draco gasped, refusing to allow himself to close his eyes. He wanted to watch his lover do this. He loved the sight of Harry naked on the floor, wearing only Draco's socks and sucking his cock.

Harry started to bob his head, encouraged by Draco. He gripped his hips tightly and moaned, loving the fact that he was doing this for his lover.

"Harry," Draco gasped, pulling on his hair and trying to hold himself upright with his grip on the table.

Harry dug his nails into Draco's hips as he sucked harder, bobbing his head faster.

"Yes, close," Draco hissed, his whole body tense with the effort to hold still.

Harry pulled back at the last moment and smiled up at Draco, moving to stroke him slowly. "Want to come?"

Draco's hand in Harry's hair gripped tight. "Oh, Gods, you are evil," he half gasped, half laughed. "Yes, damn you."

Harry grinned, but continued to stroke him. "Well ... you think I should do something else about that?" he teased.

Gasping, Draco could hardly stand, let along speak. "What ... did ... you ... have ... in mind?" he got out at last.

"Oh, I don't know ... I could finish this ... if you really want me to," he answered.

"I think Harry-fucking-Potter is a sadist!" Draco growled. "Maybe you just want me to fuck you on my dining room table instead?"

Harry laughed and raised an eyebrow at Draco. "Good suggestion."

Draco dragged Harry to his feet by his hair and proceeded to march the other man, still by his hair, into the dining room. Once there, he pushed him toward the table, growling, "Bend over it and spread your legs."

Harry bent over the table quickly, biting his lip at Draco's tone. It was hot. He looked over his shoulder as he spread his legs, waiting for Draco.

Groaning, Draco had to control himself not to just shove himself up to his balls into Harry. He stepped behind him and grabbed an arse cheek in each hand and spread them. Harry was still wet from Draco's tongue but Draco's whispered a lubrication spell just in case. Then he positioned himself and pushed forward.

Harry moaned and pushed back, ignoring the slight pain. He had nothing to grip, so he clenched his hands into fists.

"Gods, yes," Draco grasped as he thrust as far in as he could before pulling half back again. "Lay your arms spread out and palms down on the table, Harry."

Harry did what Draco said, pressing his cheek against the table as he panted slightly. "Fuck," he said softly.

Draco grinned seeing Harry spread out like that. "Oh, fuck yes," he said, thrusting back in. Panting, he continued, "You probably can't see it from that angle ...." He pulled back and thrust again. "But the centre of the table ...." And again. "Where you are lying ....," and another thrust, "has the Malfoy family crest on it ...." Draco began to thrust faster.

Harry managed to laugh slightly, even as he groaned with every thrust. "F-fun ...."

Draco thrust faster and, steadying himself with one hand, reached around under the edge of the table for Harry's cock, wrapping his fingers around it.

Harry started to move with him, thrusting into his hand and pushing back hard with his thrusts. "Harder," he whimpered.

Draco took Harry at his word and thrust harder and faster, pounding his boyfriend into the hardwood table. Even bruising his own hand against the edge as he fisted Harry's cock.

Harry started to clench as he got closer, gasping Draco's name. He was probably going to have bruises on his hips from the table, but he didn't care.

Draco had gone beyond words at this point, his entire world seemed to be focused on Harry spread on that table, on his cock in Harry's arse and his hand on the other man's cock. Nothing else existed.

Harry came hard with a shout, his hips bucking sharply against the table and Draco.

Draco continued thrusting several more times, still holding Harry's cock as he came with a near scream. He fell forward over Harry, breathing hard and shuddering.

Harry collapsed against the table completely, breathing hard. He was going to be so sore later.

Draco felt nearly boneless, lying on top of Harry and the table. It started as almost a tickling feeling, and then it was a chuckle. And before he knew it he was laying there laughing.

Harry opened his eyes a bit as he started to laugh, too. He had no idea why, though.

Draco gently released his lover's cock and brought his right hand up, in front of Harry's face and in the centre of that table. While the other man watched, still laughing, Draco smeared Harry's come in the centre of that crest. Then nearly collapsed to the floor laughing again.

"Draco!" Harry laughed harder as he dragged his finger through it, drawing a smiling face before it could dry.

Draco was rolling on the floor now, laughing so hard he had begun to cry.

Harry turned and grinned down at him. "Don't die on me ...."

Tears were streaming down Draco's face now and he could barely breathe. He looked up at Harry as if he were about to say something, if only he could catch his breath, when he heard a gasp from further down the table.

Beckett stood stock still, the perpetual look of disapproval on his face, staring at the two men.

Harry looked and waved slightly at Beckett. "Hi. Hey, don't clean this table for a bit ...."

That did it. Draco's laughter turned to howls at that and he was pounding the floor with his fists.

Harry giggled. "Don't worry about him ... he's fine ...." He nodded quickly, trying to convince the elf.

Draco was worried he would break something if he kept laughing like this, but the more Harry stood there being cute and the more Beckett glared, the worse it got.

"Yeah ...." He covered himself when Beckett still stood there. "Uhm ... Draco ...."

Gasping, Draco managed, "Yesss, Har ... Harry."

"He keeps … staring ...."

Draco laughed harder again. Beckett stood like an unhappy statue. Finally, Draco tried to pull himself together. "Beckett," he gasped.

Beckett stared at him.

"You are forbidden to wash the Malfoy seal on that table ever again," then Draco collapsed in laughter once more.

Harry laughed with him this time, slowly sitting down on the floor next to him.

Draco was still chuckling, when he put his arms around Harry's waist and his head on his thigh, burying his face against Harry's side.

Harry patted his hair gently, watching as Beckett finally left. "You think he was watching?"

Draco had settled down and he would probably have laughed again except that now he was tired and his sides hurt. He shrugged, "Possibly."

"Weird," he murmured. He lay back on the floor, feeling tired, too. "Well ...."

Draco curled up against Harry and sighed. "You know that you can tell him to go or anything else you want?" Draco asked. "You were there when I ordered him to follow your commands."

"Yeah ... I don't like ordering him around to do stuff, though," he answered, shrugging.

Draco lifted his head and looked down at Harry, smiling fondly. "But you liked it when I dragged you in here and ordered you to do stuff."

"Because … I just liked that." Harry blushed slightly.

"Did it never occur to you that Beckett likes the life he leads?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah ... I know. I know he probably loves it, but … I guess I've never gotten used to it."

"He does, trust me on this one," Draco said. "If it makes you happy, you can phrase things as requests. It won't make a difference to him but .…" Draco shrugged again.

"I will then," Harry replied, smiling. "And … feel free to order me around whenever you want." He laughed softly.

Draco chuckled and his stomach growled. "Um, the floor is a bit uncomfortable and I am hungry."

At those words, Beckett appeared again.

Draco chuckled. "Beckett, see what you can salvage from Harry's cooking." The elf winced and disappeared.

"Sorry I burnt it," Harry said once Beckett left. He sat up and looked at Draco.

"I'm not sorry," Draco smirked and raised his eyebrows at Harry. "Besides, it will make Beckett happy to fix it." He stood up and looked down at the table, grinning at the soiled seal.


End file.
